


The Time Turner

by Hattie76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, POV Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattie76/pseuds/Hattie76
Summary: While in the Great Hall, three mysterious boys in griffin door uniforms appear out of nowhere from the past. They came to cause mischief but end up finding out something much bigger. Follow them on this journey as they discover the future. (I suck at summaries so don't judge too hard.)
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The Time Turner

It was an ordinary (well ordinary as it can get for the Chosen One) Friday evening for the 5th years as Harry, Ron and Herminie walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. That Umbridge, I mean Umbitch (or even better, dumb-bitch) toad was driving Harry crazy with her “you must not tell lies” detentions and no magic in the class rule.

As the three took a seat Harry looked up at the professors' table and saw Dumbledore checking his watch as a look of surprise ran across his face before it disappeared and sadness and a hint of amusement took over. ‘What a peculiar man’, Harry thought as he looked across the table at Ron, who was currently stuffing his face with everything he could reach from the plates. “Must you be such a pig, Ronald?” Herminie asked as she looked at him with disgust, “and how can you eat this food that the house-elves have been forced to make”. “no money, no vacations, that is slave labour… the poor things” Harry heard her mumble to herself as she shook her head. “sorry Mione I’m a growing boy” Ron replied with his mouth full of food. Herminie looked even more revolted “yuk Ronald, mouth closed please”. Harry just looked at the two amused for a moment before we went and got his dinner.

As the chairs began to fill from the other students' Dumbledore stood up and everyone looks at him. “ah” he said looking around the Great hall at all the bewildered students that have stopped talking to friends and eating their dinner to look up at him “I have something important to say that I almost forgot about”. Harry raises a confused eyebrow Dumbledore’s way. Almost forgot, what could Dumbledore almost forgot that was so important for him to say in front of everyone. ‘Was that why he was checking his watch?’ Harry thought. “Some students from the past will be arriving any minute now,” he says, looking down at his watch again. Umbridge looks furiously up at Dumbledore and stands up “What do you mean some children from the past while be arriving soon. The Ministry did not consent to this visit!”

The golden trio just looked at each thinking ‘what the hell is going on’. Dumbledore looks at Umbridge and replies “forgive me, Dolores, for not informing you beforehand, it slipped my mind, I meant they will be arriving from the past” Umbridge just looks even more furious if that is even possible before asking “and how is that possible?” “by a time-turner of course,” Dumbledore says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Before Umbridge could even say one more word there was a massive bang and three boys appeared out of nowhere lying on top of each other in front of the Professor's table. From where Harry could see, two of them had black hair, though one of the boy’s hair was shoulder left and the other one was short like his. The other boy had golden blonde hair that was also short and a bit curly and they were all wearing the Gryffindor uniforms. 

Everyone in the Great Hall was dead silent. Harry looked up at the professors and their looks surprised him. Harry looked at McGonagall first and saw her faced showed a great deal of sadness, disbelief, amazement and happiness all mixed into one. ‘Who are these three strange boys from the past that could get such a reaction from McGonagall?’ Harry thought. Harry then saw the look on Snaps face which was utter loathing. More so than when he saw Harry, which came as a big surprise as well. Harry to ask Herminie is she knew who they were, but she just looked as confused as him.

Before Harry could think about who these boys may be and the very strange reactions they got from the teachers the Blonde one started to wake up. He groaned in pain and sat up, his eyes were still closed as he did so. The other two boys that were lying half on top of the blonde one started to wake up as well, probably from the first one moving. They one with the shoulder-length black hair open his eyes first and looked up at the Professor's table. Harry couldn’t see what his face looked like what his head was looking right at Professor McGonagall and said in a charming voice, with no doubt a charming smile as well, “well look at you Minnie, looking as good as ever I see.”

Harry didn’t know how to feel. Did he just call McGonagall, the strictest teacher he has ever known, Minnie? And McGonagall wasn’t even telling him off, she was just staring at him. The other black-haired boy looked around the Great Hall with a face of pure glee. Now that Harry could get a better look of the boy he saw he look just like him, except the other boy had hazel eyes instead of Harry’s bottle-green eyes. ‘weird’ is all Harry could think right now.

The two black haired boys looked at each other before smiling in delight, then the one that looks like Harry’s twin (except for the eyes) grabbed the blonde boys shoulder and shook him until he opened his eyes while shouting “it worked, it worked Moony!”.

‘WAIT WHAT!’ is all Harry could think right now. Moony, as in Professor Lupin. As in Remus John Lupin, his parents best friend. Wait if this is Moony, then who are the other two be. Could one of them be his farther. ‘of-course not’ Harry thought, but then he remembers Dumbledore saying students from the past while be arriving. ‘Could that be him, it would explain why they look so similar’ Harry thought with excitement. Although before he could think of any things else Moony (or whoever that is) got out of the short-haired boys grasp and growled quietly, but because everyone was silent everyone heard, “I’m going to kill you both, I can’t believe I let you drag me into this”. Now everyone, well mostly everyone looked at the blonde in terror and the two boys sitting in front of him gulp audibly and shuffled further away.

Although before anything happened Umbridge seemed to get her wit back and bit her annoyingly girly “hem-hem” to get their attention. “and who may you three be?” She asked in her sickly-sweet voice. The three boys just looked at each other as if they were having a conversation in their minds before they long-haired one answered while smiling innocently, “may you please inform us on what year it currently is?”. A look of annoyance flashed across Umbridge’s face before saying “oh yes, you’re from the past, weren’t you. May I remind you that all long turn time-turners that allow you to go into the past or future for further than a year are illegal unless the Ministry gives you one. And I doubt the Ministry gave one to any of you. So, should I call the Ministry and get you three sent to Azkaban.” A look of immense satisfaction went across the boy Harry assumed was Sirius Black as he replied arrogantly “actually, Professor I’m assuming, the ministry did give my family this time turner” Umbridge just looked at the three of them sceptically before asking, “And what are your names then?” 

Everyone in the Great hall look on edge, desperately wanted to know who these three strange boys from the past are. Sirius answered sarcastically “well since you asked ever so nicely,” he stated but Harry saw Remus role his eyes and hit Sirius’s head while muttering “get on with it.” Sirius just stuck his tongue out at Remus before finishing “my name is Sirius Black”. Harry heard just about everyone gasp and some girls even screamed. ‘wait, so is that really my dad’ was all Harry wanted to know as he looked desperately at James. 

Umbridge look outraged as she shouted, “this must be some kind of prank,” then turned to face Dumbledore’s amused face “what is the meaning of this?”. “I assure you that I had nothing to do with these boy’s arrival,” Dumbledore assured Umbridge “though talking about your arrival, how did you three get to this time?” Dumbledore asked while raising one of his eyebrows. “well then,” Umbridge began as she looked at Remus, Sirius and James, who was still sitting on the floor looking around the Great Hall with pleased smiled “how did you to and the mass-murder Sirius Black get to our time?” she asked with a fake pleasant tone. “WHAT WAIT” all three of them shouted at the same time. “me, a mass-murderer?” Sirius asked in confusion “who did I kill? My cousin Bellatrix, or was it Cissy, no don’t tell me it was ickle Reggie?” He finishes with a small smile on his face thinking about killing his crazy family.

“Sirius” Remus scolds and hits the back of his head “don’t smile at the thought of killing Regulas.” “come on Moony, don’t tell me you want him around?” Sirius asked. “Well, I don’t want him dead. And neither should you, he is your brother after all” Remus answers and hears Sirius grumble “some brother he is”. 

“Well then,” Dumbledore interjects “why don’t you three boys come to my office so we can talk more about this situation?” All three boys nod their heads, forgetting they were in public for an in a moment. “I demand as High Inquisitor to be there as well to question them.” Umbridge exclaims. “of course,” Dumbledore says “and the heads of houses may come as well. And student, curfew is in an hour, don’t be late.” With that Dumbledore started walking out of the Great Hall and to his office. He motioned for the three time-travels to follow him as well as the four teaches that have been asked to come and Umbridge who demanded to come as well. When they were walking out Harry caught Remus’s eye and Remus raised a confused eyebrow Harry's way. Harry didn’t know if this was because he was confused in general or because he looked like one of his best friends. ‘well this complicated thing’ is the only thought running through his head as Hermione grabs his arm and tells Ron to follow as they make their way to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
